


Say Something

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: The first time he tells her, he’s pointing a gun at her.She’s standing in her office, just a few feet away from him. His eyes locked with hers.(Good luck, Teresa. Love you).She’s not sure if he even means it.





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**Say Something**

**.**

**.**

The first time he tells her, he’s pointing a gun at her.

She’s standing in her office, just a few feet away from him. His eyes locked with hers.

_(Good luck, Teresa. Love you)._

She’s not sure if he even means it.

.

The second time he tells her, it’s only in her dream.

She’s fallen asleep in her new office, with her head on her arms. And she’s dreaming about him. Dreaming about a future she’ll never have.

_(I love you, Teresa.)_

She wakes up crying, wishing he would have meant it.

.

The third time he tells her, he’s not saying anything at all.

She’s standing in her front yard, staring at the blank paper in her shaking hands. And she knows he send it, together with that seashell placed at the bottom of the package.

_(He never really left her in the first place)._

And he meant what he said.

.

The first time she tells him, is at the airport that day he comes back.

She’s running, pushing past FBI agents until she reaches him. Throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close.  _(Whispering)._

_(I love you, Patrick.)_

Always have and always will.

**.**

**.**


End file.
